


Vera Takes Control

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera visits Joan in her office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vera Takes Control

Joan jumped as the door to her office was shoved open and Vera suddenly appeared, kicking the door closed behind her.

"What the..." Joan managed, pushing her chair back and watching her deputy in surprise.

"Shut up!" Vera snapped, turning to pull the blinds down over the windows before locking the door.

"Ve..."

"I said shut up!" Vera repeated, "Now, stand up!"

Joan looked like she was about to protest, but Vera's glare made her rethink, and she pushed her chair further back and stood, pulling the bottom of her jacket down.

"Now," Vera took a step forwards, "I suggest you remove anything from your desk that you don't want swept onto the floor. Quickly."

Joan raised an eyebrow and checked her desk, and seeing that everything valuable was packed away, remained where she was, clasping her hands tightly behind her.

"Right. Now take your clothes off."

"Excuse me?" Joan spluttered, who hadn't quite expected that.

"You heard me. Strip."

Vera could feel the other woman's eyes on her as she pulled a pair of leather gloves from her pocket and busied herself putting them on.

"What are you doing, Vera?" Joan asked carefully, not moving.

"Well, hopefully, I'm about to do _you,"_ Vera looked at Joan, expressionless.

Joan opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, then opened it again.

"Close your mouth, Joan. You look like Bob," Vera told her.

"Can you just...look, Vera, what exactly is going on here?"

"Oh, Joan," Vera sighed, "Isn't it obvious? I'm seducing you. Actually, I'm just going to fuck you. On your desk. Right now."

"I don't know if..." Joan started, uncertainly.

"Joan, how many times have you fucked me on this desk?" Vera asked matter-of-factly.

"Um...38..." Joan blushed at the admittance that she had kept count.

"And how many times have I fucked you on this desk?"

"Zero," Joan replied sheepishly.

"Exactly," Vera smiled smugly, folding her arms, "Now, strip!"

Joan obeyed this time, unhappy with her loss of control, but also privately admiring Vera's initiative. Not to mention how arousing she found her deputy when she got all bossy like this.

Joan removed her clothes slowly, folding each item carefully, enjoying Vera's failed attempt to hide how impatient she was.

"Aren't you going to take anything off, Vera?"

"Nope. Nothing. Now shut up and hurry up!" the deputy replied, placing her hands on her hips.

Joan actually started moving even more slowly, trying to prevent the smirk that was playing around her lips. Finally, she removed her blue lace knickers and instead of folding them, kicked them across the room where they landed on the top of a filing cabinet.

"On the desk," Vera nodded, indicating that Joan should lie down. Joan complied, and Vera approached her slowly, hearing the governor's breath grow heavy as she got closer. She stopped when she reached the desk and leant forward.

"Now, Joan. You need to listen very carefully," she began, "I am going to do all kinds of things to you down here, and I do not want to hear anything from you, nor do I expect you to touch me in any way. You will lie down, spread your legs, and enjoy yourself. That is all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y...yes..."

"What did I just say?" Vera raised an eyebrow once more.

Joan said nothing.

"So. Do I make myself clear?"

Joan just stared at Vera.

"Gooood," Vera smiled, "Now, about those legs..." Joan held Vera's gaze and slowly opened her legs, allowing Vera to see the wetness between her thighs.

"Well, well, well," Vera smiled, licking her lips as she moved closer, "You look good enough to eat, Governor."

Joan widened her legs even further, shifting slightly. Vera reached a hand out and carefully ran a gloved finger over Joan's slit, enjoying the bucking of her hips as she gasped before closing her mouth to stop any noise escaping.

"If you want me to stop, just say so," Vera said, running her finger between Joan's legs once more.

Joan said nothing.

Vera licked her lips again, then moved her head between the governor's legs. She paused for a moment, exhaling right onto Joan's centre.

"I'll make a start, then," she said, moaning slightly with pleasure as her tongue made contact with Joan's entrance, pushing inside as the tip of her finger landed on her clit, "And remember, you make a sound, and I leave."


End file.
